El fin amerita los medios
by salviohexia
Summary: parent!lock. Hamish tiene curiosidad de saber cómo sus padres se confesaron sus sentimientos. Advertencia: me parece que está algo (jum) cursi.


**El fin amerita los medios**

Hamish se encontraba en su cuarto, haciendo la tarea de historia cuando unos fuertes gritos provenientes del piso inferior lo distrajeron. Se olvidó por completo de los sucesos que acontecían en 1945 y bajó a ver qué estaba pasando en la sala.

Anduvo en silencio por el pequeño corredor y se asomó cuidadosamente por las escaleras.

─John, por favor, estás siendo más estúpido de lo normal ─decía su padre. Cruzándose de brazos y apartando la mirada; eso siempre quería decir que lo que su papá le estaba diciendo le incomodaba porque era verdad. Como en su cumpleaños pasado. Hamish y su papá le habían hecho un pastel, al preguntarle si le había gustado, su padre se cruzó de brazos, desvió la vista hacia una ventana y dijo "no".

─Tú eres el que está siendo más testarudo y estúpido de lo normal ─dijo su papá, sonaba alterado. Hamish se acercó un poquito más. ─Por favor. Es un procedimiento bastante sencillo y que te hará bien.

─No, John. Basta. No voy a ir. Yo mismo puedo encargarme de mi estado de salud, muchas gracias.

Hamish sintió miedo. La última vez que sus padres habían hablado sobre estados de salud, hospitales y doctores, el tío Mycroft había ido a Barts y no había salido hasta después de dos semanas. Si su padre estaba enfermo no quería que le sucediera lo mismo. Sus padres se enojarían si lo descubrían espiando, así que decidió continuar oculto.

─Sherlock ya basta. ¡Sólo son anteojos! No hay nada de malo en ellos. Hamish también los ocupa y no lo escucho quejarse como un bebé.

Hamish sonrió aliviado. Ah, era eso. Entonces nadie iría al hospital y todo estaría bien. Sí, Hamish había visto que su padre se tallaba los ojos más de lo normal y que se acercaba más que siempre la pantalla de su computadora o el periódico.

─Pero no quiero usarlos. Imagínate lo mal que me vería. A Hamish se le ven bien, se ve… tierno, como tú dices. Pero yo. Por favor, me harán parecer un anciano.

─Estás siendo sumamente ridículo ─su papá también se cruzaba de brazos. Oh-oh. Mala señal, cuando los dos hacían eso casi siempre terminaba uno afuera de la casa por muchas horas. Eso pasaba raras veces, pero no quería decir que a Hamish le gustara verlo cuando ocurría.

─Mira quién lo dice.

Su papá juntó las cejas y torció los labios. Murmuró un "está bien, está bien", se puso una chaqueta y salió de la casa. Su padre bajó los brazos, miró hacia la puerta con expresión triste. Se talló los ojos y caminó a donde tenía la laptop. Hamish retrocedió quedamente para no ser descubierto.

Regresó a su habitación e intentó concentrarse en la historia mundial. Le resultó imposible así que dejó esa materia a un lado y sacó sus apuntes de matemáticas. Al cabo de media hora fue interrumpido de nuevo, esta vez por unos suaves golpecitos a su puerta.

Su padre entró. Llevaba puestos su abrigo negro largo, sus guantes de piel y su bufanda azul: estaba listo para salir a la calle.

─Abrígate Hamish ─dijo─, vamos a salir.

─¿A dónde? ─le preguntó Hamish, aunque se daba una idea.

─Al Optometrista ─respondió su padre, lo había dicho como si fuera una cosa muy mala.

Hamish negó con la cabeza.

─Papá dijo que no haría falta hasta mucho tiempo después. Y me gustan mis lentes actuales.

─Yo soy el que necesita lentes al parecer ─suspiró─. Tu papá no me va a dejar de fastidiar hasta que me compre un par ─entrecerró los ojos. Hamish trató de no reír.

Hamish guardó lápices, libros y libretas. Corrió hasta su closet para sacar su chaqueta y su bufanda. Después asintió y le dijo a su padre que estaba listo.

Un viento muy frío los recibió apenas salieron de Baker Street. Hamish caminó por el lado interior de la banqueta, tomando la mano de su padre; él siempre tenía la idea de que Hamish podía perderse en cualquier segundo. Se fueron caminando porque su padre dijo que no había necesidad de tomar un taxi ya que el Optometrista no estaba muy lejos, pero a Hamish le pareció que era porque realmente no quería llegar ahí.

─Los oí gritar hace rato ─comentó Hamish.

─Siempre gritamos.

─Sí, pero ahora sonaban en serio enfadados.

Su padre lo miró.

─Tu papá es alguien difícil, ¿sabes? Creo que a lo largo de los años ha desarrollado el gusto por llevarme la contra.

Esa vez Hamish no se pudo aguantar la risa. Su papá decía exactamente lo mismo cuando le preguntaba sobre él.

─¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

─Ah, nada ─Hamish agitó su mano libre─. Es que papá piensa lo mismo de ti.

Entonces una duda llegó a la mente de Hamish. ¿Cómo era que sus padres estaban juntos? Su padre era muy reservado y despistado cuando se trataba de sentimientos; mientras que su papá podía decir fácilmente cómo se sentía o entender a los demás. Su padre era bastante cínico y frío, al contrario de su papá que era más amigable. Le parecía imposible imaginárselos diciéndose el uno al otro que se querían ─de hecho, Hamish no los había escuchado decirse que se querían jamás.

─Padre, ¿cómo es que tú y papá están juntos? ─preguntó al fin─. ¿Cómo supieron que debían casarse si siempre se la pasan peleando y nunca se dicen que se quieren?

Su padre rodó los ojos.

─Hamish, te dije que no vieras esos programas cursis con tu tía Harriet y Lestrade. Te lo dije muchas veces.

Hamish frunció el ceño.

─Y te hice caso padre. En serio, tengo curiosidad por saber.

─Pues… bueno… si mal no recuerdo (y tú sabes que mi memoria es perfecta) sucedió algo así:

_Una mañana Lestrade me envió un mensaje diciéndome que necesitaba mi ayuda para encarcelar a un sujeto de nombre Sebastian Moran. Era muy sencillo, John y yo teníamos que presentarnos en Scotland Yard y relatar lo que sabíamos de Moran y de su fallecido jefe: James Moriarty._

_John y yo salimos de la casa, tomamos un taxi. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que llegamos a Scotland Yard, ahí había un disturbio enorme._

─¿Por qué?, ¿insultaste a alguien importante? ─quiso adivinar Hamish. Su padre no necesitó mover los labios para decir "silencio". ─Lo siento.

─Como iba diciendo…

_Al parecer, Moran había escapado. Nadie sabía cómo lo había conseguido si la policía había usado para él la máxima seguridad; tampoco sabían en dónde se encontraba y ese era el mayor problema, pues era un hombre muy peligroso._

_Lestrade sugirió que John y yo regresáramos a casa porque seguramente Moran y su cómplice anónimo ─porque tenía que tener un cómplice, alguien que lo ayudara a escapar─ me buscarían para matarme. Le dije a Lestrade que no le tenía miedo a Moran y que al igual que la policía me pondría a buscarlo._

_Inmediatamente supe dónde iba a estar. La gente que se deja guiar por sus sentimientos suele ser tan patética y estúpida. Esperé a que John estuviera distraído y subí a un taxi para que me llevara a Barts._

─Espera. Si dices que la gente que se deja guiar por sus sentimientos es patética y estúpida ¿por qué fuiste a buscar a Moran sin decirle a papá? Y eso que tú sabías él iba a estar acompañado por alguien. Eso me suena a que fuiste patético y estúpido. A lo mejor sólo estúpido ─opinó Hamish.

Su padre apretó los labios y miró fijamente hacia el frente. Vergüenza. Hamish sonrió.

─Lo siento padre. Trataré de quedarme callado esta vez.

_Llegué a Barts y fui directamente a la azotea. Ahí estaba Moran, obviamente, esperándome. Se encontraba realmente histérico, casi parecía una caricatura. Como todo buen y mal criminal lo hace, Moran sintió que debía dar un monólogo antes de "la acción"._

_Moran habló, habló y habló de lo mucho que Moriarty me había detestado y que nunca había terminado de entender el por qué esa fascinación conmigo._

Su padre se rió.

_Creo que le dije algo como "¿Estás celoso?". Eso lo hizo enojar más, me estaba divirtiendo mucho. Realmente tenía, es decir, realmente sabía que tenía controlada la situación. Pero claro, en ese momento a John se le ocurre aparecer._

_John sacó su revólver de su abrigo, Moran fue más rápido que él. Se escuchó el fuerte sonido de un disparo y le siguió un silencio absoluto. Admito que ha sido una de las peores experiencias que he tenido, pues mi cerebro dejó de funcionar por algunos segundos; pensé que Moran le había disparado a John._

Su padre dejó de hablar. Continuaron caminando. Cruzaron varios callejones y una gran avenida. Había mucha gente así que su padre le apretó la mano con más fuerza para que no se fuera a perder en el río de peatones.

─¿Y luego?, ¿qué pasó después?

─Sólo quería saber si estabas realmente interesado.

_Ninguno había accionado su arma, pero John estaba bien y Moran estaba desangrándose. John corrió hacia donde yo estaba y me abrazó, casi hace que nos matemos los dos, pues perdí momentáneamente el equilibrio y di muchos pasos hacia atrás, a la orilla del edificio._

_Así fue como John me dijo todo. Me insultó muchas veces por haberme ido sin decirle, "otra vez", y me insultó más veces porque dijo que estuve a punto de morir, "otra vez". Me dijo que… me dijo que…_

─Y ahí te dijo que te quería ─terminó por él Hamish, sabiendo que a su padre se le dificultaba. ─Entiendo, entiendo. ¿Tú qué hiciste?

─Lo mismo ─contestó sencillamente, y aún así Hamish supo que estaba avergonzado.

─¿Y cómo decidieron casarse? No me imagino a ninguno de ustedes haciendo esas cosas que pasan en las películas de amor de la tía Clara ─Hamish no veía a sus padres arrodillados uno frente al otro, sosteniendo una sortija en una pequeña caja. Tampoco los imaginaba en una romántica cena, escondiendo un anillo en una copa larga o en el postre.

─Nadie en la vida real hace lo de las películas de tu tía Clara ─replicó su padre.

─A qué sí, el novio de Molly, ¿te acuerdas?

Los dos negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Molly les había contado la historia de ella y su prometido _muchas _veces.

─Ellos no cuentan. No, fue algo sencillo. Estábamos comiendo (bueno, John estaba comiendo, yo no) y le pregunté a tu papá si quería casarse conmigo. Le dije todos los pros y contras (obvio eran más pros que contras) que nuestro enlace tendría para él y luego él dijo que sí. Se estaba riendo mucho cuando me contestó. Todavía no comprendo por qué.

─Eso sí me lo creo. Oye, ¿vas a comprarte unos lentes como los de Harry Potter?

─No.

─¡Oh! Otra cosa, ¿quién le disparó a Moran?

─Su cómplice ─respondió su padre.

─¿Pero quién era el cómplice?

─Nadie. No importa. Una mujer ─respondió su padre vagamente. Hamish trató de hacer memoria. Las únicas mujeres que él conocía eran las tías Harry y Clara, la señora Hudson, Molly y la esposa de Lestrade. Si su padre, que gustaba de eliminar todas sus dudas cada que podía, no le decía el nombre de la mujer, Hamish pensó que lo mejor sería no preguntar.

.

Su papá ya estaba ahí para cuando Hamish llegó con su padre a la casa. Hamish corrió hasta el sillón en donde estaba sentado, su papá no tardó en decirle que se sentara en sus piernas.

─Padre se compró unos nuevos lentes ─le informó─, yo le ayudé a elegirlos.

Su padre entró en la sala. Apretó los labios, subió las cejas y extendió ambos brazos. Era el gesto que Hamish reconocía como "¿Ya estás feliz?".

─Te dije que no te verías mal con lentes ─sonrió su papá.

Su padre se fue a mirar al espejo, agachando la cabeza, poniéndose de perfil izquierdo, derecho, examinando nuevamente sus anteojos cuadrados de armazón negro.

─Admito mi derrota esta vez. Ganaste, tenías razón, sí necesitaba anteojos. Hamish, sube a tu cuarto a terminar tu tarea.

Hamish asintió y dejó su cómodo asiento en las piernas de su papá.

─También quiero que te pongas tus audífonos y escuches la música en el nivel más alto que puedas.

─¡Sherlock!

─¿Qué?

Hamish volvió a asentir y subió rápidamente las escaleras, aunque otra vez se escondió en ellas para ver lo que pasaba en la sala.

Su padre caminó hasta donde estaba su papá, lo jaló del cuello del sweater y lo obligó a levantarse; lo abrazó muy fuerte. Su papá se sorprendió, tardó unos segundos en responder el gesto. Su padre murmuró algo a su papá en el oído, obviamente Hamish no pudo escuchar qué fue.

─Y yo a ti ─le respondió su papá. Hamish sonrió y regresó a su habitación a hacer la tarea.

* * *

regalo de cumpleaños para **mist**. ojalá te la hayas pasado bien en tu día, espero que te haya gustado la historia y perdoname por ser tan lenta ):


End file.
